witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikimore worker
Kikimore workers are resourceful, cautious, and as industrious as ants. It is hard to believe that these spider-like creatures have so few admirers willing to observe and emulate them. Perhaps this is because researchers and collectors of insects seldom return from expeditions to kikimore colonies, and thus never disseminate their findings about these splendid creatures. : Kikimores are an insult to the gods, the filthiest creatures on Earth. They are repulsive in their resemblance to spiders, and even the smallest of them, the workers, are dangerous.' So say the uneducated, superstitious and stupid. The truth is far different! Kikimore workers rarely appear near human settlements, and even then they only attack when threatened. Is there anything more beautiful than a kikimore - a symbol of hard work, resourcefulness and caution? Master Dorregaray, The Wonderful World of Insectoids Locations * Temple Quarter at night, Chapter III * Trade Quarter at night * Swamp Source * In Chapter III, in daytime, if Geralt speaks with both a neutral (blue) "Guard Knight" at the Town Hall region in the Trade Quarter and an "Armored guardsman" north of John Natalis Square (near Triss' house) they will tell him of a more shy spider-like monster. These conversation unlock kikimore workers, along with kikimore claws. * The Wonderful World of Insectoids Notes * Kikimore workers are repeatedly referred to as being shy and only aggressive if induced. In game, they certainly do a very good impression of being openly hostile to everything. * Their remains will not contain kikimore claws until you have this bestiary entry. * In the Prologue, Lambert claims the Strong Style is best to use against "kikimores", but the conversation does not result in a Bestiary entry. * The kikimore workers may attack the inhabitants of the Brickmakers' village. Even in daylight. Kikimore workers were reintroduced with the . Bestiary entry :The old fool came home all black and blue, claiming kikimores had attacked him in the woods. Who does he take me for?! His mates worked him over because he'd cheated at gwent. If it'd been kikimores, he'd be dead. And I'd have peace at last. – Lavinia, wife of a Beauclair innkeeper :Kikimores form colonies, making them similar to communal insects such as ants. A kikimore colony is ruled by a queen and organized into something of a social hierarchy. Kikimore workers take care of hunting food and bringing it back to the nest, while kikimore warriors defend the nest against attackers. :A worker on its own can be easily killed by even a weak person or a child. It is rare indeed, however, to come across an isolated individual, for kikimore workers usual move in groups of a few to a dozen or so members. The only defense against a swarm of kikimores available to a normal person is to flee. And not even that is guaranteed to work. :Kikimore workers listen to orders given by kikimore warriors. On command, a swarm of workers might begin burrowing tunnels near potential prey to allow for a surprise mass attack. Eliminate the warrior guiding a swarm, however, and the workers will disperse and cease digging. :Kikimore workers are nimbler and quicker than warrriors. :They show complete immunity to the Axii Sign, and when they dig tunnels, they are invulnerable to all the other Signs as well. Poison also does them no harm. :A good method for fighting them is to use the Igni Sign as well as oils and bombs meant to damage insectoids. Associated quests * Father Knows Worst * Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Manticore Gear * La Cage au Fou Gallery Bestiary_Kikimore worker_full.png File:Kikimora6.jpg|Kikimore concept art File:Kikimora.jpg|Kikimore worker concept art cs:Kikimoří dělnice de:Kikimoren Arbeiter es:Obrera kikimora fr:Kikimorrhe ouvrière hu:Kikimór dolgozó it:Operaio kikimore lt:Kikimora darbininkas pl:Kikimora robotnica ru:Кикимора-рабочий pt-br:Kikimora Trabalhadora Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary